


Blink

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Red is cold.Blue is warm.Green is hungry.Vio is mourning.The Goddess is cruel to the heroes with no further purpose.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Death, Heartbreak, Suicide, Arson, Drowning, Poisoning.
> 
> Be safe okay.

_one_

Red blinked. It was....cold? Why was it cold?

_two_

He shivered, his breath was visible.

Actually....where was he?

He didn't remember going to sleep here?

_three_

Hm...

"Achoo!"

Red sniffled, cold and shivering.

This wasn't good.

_four_

He looked around him, but he couldn't see anything.

Nothing except black.

_Five_

A glimmer caught his eye.

Turning towards it, he saw his beloved fire rod.

_six_

Red stepped forward shivering and sneezing. He wished he wasn't so small, maybe then he'd be able to keep heat in...

_seven_

Picking up the fire rod, he used it to summon flames.

At his feet a pile of wood caught on fire.

He hadn't noticed that before.

_eight_

He was in a forest, the light of the fire revealing the large trees.

The fire....

_nine_

It wasn't big enough. He wasn't stupid, he was just...really cold. He was just going to make it a little bigger.

So Red aimed the rod at the flames, they grew.

Not big enough.

_**Ten.** _

And so he kept at it.

When he lowered the rod, the forest around him was ablaze. Entranced, Red didn't even try to move.

It was beautiful.

His eyes closed and he felt the distinct inability to breathe.

But he was so warm.

_one_

Blue blinked and looked around, confused.

It was warm.

Too warm.

_two_

He felt lightheaded.

Stumbling to his feet, he caught himself on a tree.

_three_

Blue caught sight of something blue in the distance.

Blue usually meant water.

_four_

So he stumbled forward, feeling the sweat dripping down his body.

He didn't recognize this place.

_five_

Gripping a tree to catch his breath, he growled.

Green probably dumped him somewhere, and probably didn't ask Vio what the weather would be like.

Stupid Green.

_six_

He stumbled again, panting, his throat and lungs dry.

His vision was swimming.

_seven_

He was so murdering Green when he made it home.

He could faintly hear the rushing of water.

Water!

_eight_

Stumbling forward, he started to run, only to overbalance and tumble to the ground.

He crawled forward, unable to find the energy to stand.

Damn Green.

He caught sight of the river.

_nine_

It was so close. He mustered the energy to keep moving.

He felt the refreshing spray and collapsed next to the river.

He reached his hands in to drink.

It was still so hot.

_**Ten.** _

Without a second thought, he hurled himself into the raging river.

He closed his eyes.

Water entered his mouth, he felt like he was suffocating, he was being tossed around, stricken violently by rocks.

But finally he felt the heat disappear.

_one_

Green blinked, looking around.

It was sunny.

_two_

He blinked once more, before standing up.

The white trees were peaceful looking.

_three_

They did pose an issue though.

White trees didn't exist near Castle Town.

So he must've wandered off somewhere.

_four_

The birds chirped pleasantly.

It was so peaceful.

_five_

He spotted a plant with berries on it; his stomach rumbled.

He must not have eaten for a while.

_six_

He inspected the bush.

There were no thorns.

They looked like blueberries, actually.

But better safe than sorry.

_seven_

He plucked one off its' stem and tried it.

No natural occurring poison should be enough to kill a human with a single berry, not with such a small fruit at least.

It was common sense.

_eight_

It was sweet, it didn't taste bitter or anything.

It must actually be a blueberry.

Safe.

He reached for more.

_nine_

They tasted pretty good actually, and his stomach wasn't rumbling any more.

He blinked, the sun was really way too bright.

He grabbed more.

_**Ten.** _

His throat was dry.

He stood up, staggering with a sudden loss of balance.

The sun was blinding and it was giving him a headache.

Blinking, he saw Red's blurry outline somewhere in front of him.

Relaxing, Green let his eyes close.

Red would take him home.

_one_

Vio blinked, the dark night waking him from his stupor.

He must've zoned out.

He didn't recognize the area.

_two_

Glimpsing at the shadow he cast, tears formed in his eyes.

He pushed the feelings down and sighed.

It was his fault for getting attached when he knew how it would end.

_three_

Still, he remembered the soft touches. The mischievous smiles.

The hesitant hugs.

_four_

Their....first kiss.

He shouldn't have gotten attached.

Really, it was his fault.

_five_

Getting up, he looked at the sky.

He remembered the night Shadow had first brought him stargazing.

He'd confessed, then, that Vio was the first one that he felt he could trust.

That he felt foolish for falling so deeply in love with someone he had met weeks ago.

_six_

And Shadow was right to worry.

He was right to be weary.

Because look what Vio did!

He ruined everything!

_seven_

Tears started flowing down his face and sobs racked his body as he fell to his knees, gripping the grass as if that would bring his beloved back.

It was all his fault.

_eight_

It wasn't fair!

Why did Shadow have to die!?

Why!?

Because Vio was too fucking stubborn to find another way!?

Why did he choose the brothers he barely knew over the boy he fell in love with!?

Why is he so fucking stupid?

_nine_

A gleam caught his eye.

His sword.

Why did Shadow have to die?

Why!?

They could've defeated Vaati without killing Shadow!

Was it really so bad?

Leaving.

Vio gripped his sword.

He fought with Blue.

He insulted Red.

He ignored Green.

**He killed Shadow.**

Was it really so bad for him to fucking _**disappear!?**_

_**Ten.** _

Vio held the sword high, before plunging it into his lungs.

For Blue.

Into his stomach.

For Red.

Into his abdomen.

For Green.

Into his heart.

For Shadow.

He fell onto his back looking at the stars.

Blood flooded his airways, but as his vision faded to black, he remembered those he loved, the phantom kisses and hugs leaving him in peace.

_**And The Goddess Smiled.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So.....sorry
> 
> I swear I don't start a story intending to murder my characters, but like, it happened and we're moving on.
> 
> Feel free to recommend tags, because I had a bit of a brain fart and couldn't come up with tags that didn't spoil the story.


End file.
